By the Light of the Fire
by CourtingInsanity
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl, and decide it's time to take the next step in their relationship. Virgin!Hermione. Smut. Written for Troping Thursdays over at Dramione Fanfiction Writers on Facebook. Trope: virgin.


**Roses are red**  
 **Violets are blue**  
 **I don't own Harry Potter**  
 **This sad, but true**

 **Written for Troping Thursdays on Dramione Fanfiction Writers Facebook group! This week's trope is VIRGIN. A little bit late...but better that than never, right? I don't usually write smut, let alone a virginal Hermione so please let me know how I went :D**

* * *

In his wildest dreams Draco Malfoy had never imagined this; Hermione Granger lying almost naked beneath him as he kissed his way across the flushed skin of her chest.

"Draco," she whispered, her fingers tangling in his hair. He fought a moan as she tugged gently until he raised his head to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" Her hands slid from around his neck, and she began to trace slow patterns on his bare chest.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Why?"

"I – " She ducked her head.

Draco carefully braced himself on one hand so that he could use the other to curl his fingers under her chin, tilting it back up to meet his gaze.

"What is it, love?"

"I want to make love to you," she whispered.

"Oh." Draco felt himself stiffen in more than one sense of the word.

Hermione's hands fluttered around the waistband of his pants. "But…I've never done it before."

"I know," Draco nodded slowly, sense beginning to return to him. "Would you like to move to the bedroom?"

"N-no," she stammered, a shiver running through her as he sucked hard at her pulse point.

"I think it's – "

He began placing open mouth kisses down the length of her neck.

"Awfully romantic - "

Her back arched as Draco slowly rolled his hips into hers.

"With the fire and…"

He chuckled against her neck and rolled his hips again.

"Your wish is my command."

Her hips rose in retaliation and Draco growled as his erection strained against the front of his pants. He moved so that Hermione's hands, now feverish in their movements, could flutter down to his belt buckle.

Hermione freed him from his trousers with surprising dexterity and, without warning, wrapped her hand around the length of his cock. He groaned and his head fell forward, resting in the crook of her shoulder.

"Merlin, Granger," he growled.

She giggled nervously, her hand still motionless.

Draco wasn't sure which had more blood pumping through it at the moment – his head or his cock; it felt as though the rest of his body was devoid of any heat.

"Can you show me?" She asked in a small voice, squeezing her hand once.

"Fuck," Draco hissed as the movement sent sparks shooting up from his throbbing erection into his belly.

Gingerly, he wrapped his own hand around Hermione's small one, and guided her up and down his shaft. As she became more confident, he let his hand slip away and was able to revel in the sensation.

 _I've found my new favourite thing,_ he thought.

He looked up at Hermione and instantly regretted it. Her face was alight with arousal and concentration, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

With a growl, he reached between them and stilled her movements.

"If you want this to be a happy ending for both of us, you're going to have to stop that." He said, his voice strangled.

Forcing himself into a kneeling position, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugged them down to her knees. Hermione, apparently more confident having rendered him putty in her hands, helped by lifting her legs so that he could discard of her knickers entirely.

"We can stop at any time," he said, positioning himself over her.

"I know."

He shuffled slightly, wrapping one arm under her back to lift her hips to a better angle. His other hand came up to his mouth, and he sucked quickly on his index finger to lubricate it.

He found her entrance and felt instantly giddy as her walls clenched around his digit.

"Please, Draco," she finally begged.

He didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers, using them to coat the end of his cock to make the initial penetration easier.

He grasped himself in his right hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed forward gently.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, keep going."

He did as she bade until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

They groaned simultaneously, Draco's breathing was shallow as he tried to calm the pins and needles that seemed to be radiating from every nerve in his body.

"Move," she commanded.

With her permission, he began to roll his hips, pulling himself out of her heat and then pushing back in again.

He brought his hand to his mouth once more, this time flicking his tongue over the pad of his thumb. He lowered it between them until he found the sensitive nub above her core and applied pressure, moving it in small, quick circles.

He used the arm still wrapped her waist to anchor her to him as she writhed beneath his ministrations.

Hermione was seeing stars, her back arched off of the couch as heat radiated from her core to her extremities.

"Oh, Draco," she breathed as her hands fell from his shoulders to tangle in her own hair. "Fuck, I – "

The heat inside her had started to coil, tighter and tighter until it shattered and she fell apart, her whole body shaking as her hips took on a life of their own, gyrating against and around Draco. Her voice left her in a whine that began at a high pitch, and ended in a low, guttural growl.

Draco watched, fascinated, as she came down from her high, completely oblivious during those seemingly endless seconds, that he was fast approaching his end as well.

"Fuck, Hermione!" He choked as her body finally relaxed, and he was able to use both hands to grip her hips, driving himself to completion.

Still panting, he rolled to the side as soon as feeling returned to his arms and legs and tugged Hermione to his chest. He leaned down to kiss her softly, their lips barely touching as her breathing evened out and her eyelids closed.

"I love you, Draco,"

"I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
